Misión: enamorar a Lily
by jessyriddle
Summary: Severus decide probar una loción para el cabello, para poder sacar su belleza al exterior y enamorar a su amiga. Pero los merodeadores, como siempre, arruinarán su plan. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi situación absurda:

Tras mucho sufrir y actuar en el más absoluto secreto, por fin Severus Snape ha logrado conseguir una loción ultrasuave para su cabello. Piensa usarla para resaltar ante los ojos de Lily pero todo se estropea cuando los odiosos merodeadores entran en escena. Es imprescindible que Sirius acabe en calzoncillos delante del Gran Comedor y Snape cubierto de zumo de calabaza, lo cual arruinará el espléndido estado de su cabello.

* * *

Severus caminaba por las mazmorras, ansioso de que llegara la hora del desayuno, después de casi dos semanas de espera, hoy llegaría el tan ansiado paquete.

Hace quince días, había tratado de escapar de los merodeadores, y después de correr por todo el castillo se había encerrado en el baño; pero no se había dado cuenta de haber entrado al baño de chicas.

Por su mala suerte, cuando reparó en su error, un grupo de chicas había entrado al baño para tener una interesante platica, obligándolo a quedarse escondido.

-Te digo Marlene, es el mejor producto que hay.- comentó una chica mientras indicaba con el dedo la revista abierta que acababa de apoyar en el lavabo.

-No estoy segura, además es un poco caro- contestó Marlene.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió indignada su amiga - solo cuesta cinco galeones, pero vale la pena. Solo tienes que mirar.- dijo mientras pasaba las manos por su largo y sedoso cabello castaño.

Marlene se acercó y empezó a acariciarle el cabello a su amiga - Se siente increíble- murmuró asombrada. -Diablos, ya tenemos que ir a Transformación, corre o llegaremos tarde y Mcgonagall nos dará detención.

El par de amigas salió corriendo, dejando olvidada la revista; al verse a salvo, Severus se asomó de su cubículo y se acercó a los lavabos para ver el producto del que tanto hablaron las chicas.

"¿_Quieres un cabello hermoso y suave? No busques más, nuestra nueva poción UltraSuperRequeteSuave hará todo el trabajo. Ordénala ya. El costo es de 5 galeones e incluye entrega a domicilio. Aprovecha nuestra oferta" _Severus leyó con mucho interés la pagina, quizás había encontrado la solución para poder conquistar a su hermosa Lily, estaba convencido de que si no tuviera el cabello tan grasoso, su pelirroja caería a sus pies; pero tenia que competir con el perfecto peinado "despeinado" de James-idiota-Potter y ahí estaba la respuesta de todos sus problemas; bueno, quizás solo de su problema amoroso, pero ya era un avance.

Regresando al presente, Severus seguía dando vueltas y lanzando un hechizo cada pocos segundos para saber que hora era. La cinco de la mañana, aún era muy temprano y el correo no llegaría hasta las ocho.

Resignado se sentó en un escalón y empezó a fantasear sobre los resultados de la loción.

oOoOo

_Severus acababa de salir de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura entró a la habitación de los chicos; todos se quedaron asombrados al verlo. _

_-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? Se ve increíble- dijo Barty. Él solo sonrió, haciéndolo ver más sexy aún._

_-Empiezo a creer que ya no me gustan las mujeres.- murmuró Paul, otro compañero, mientras veía embobado como Severus sacudía su cabellera._

_-Lo siento amigo, todo eso es para mi Lily.- dijo con total convicción._

_-¿La Sangresucia? Que envidia- murmuraron los dos al unísono. _

_Termino de vestirse y se encaminó al Gran Comedor, divisó a su futura novia desayunando en la mesa de los leones, siendo incordiada por Potter._

_Ella levantó la mirada del plato y por un momento, su mirada se encontró con la de Severus. Ella abrió la boca sorprendida al verlo, se levantó de su mesa y caminó hasta llegar a lado de Snape._

_-Que increíble cabello-murmuró antes de besarlo apasionadamente._

_Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Potter lloraba por haber perdido a su mujer y Black soltaba palabrotas "Me lleva la ch… no puedo creer que Snivellus sea más atractivo que yo"._

oOoOo

-¡Snape! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Barty en su oído, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿Qué? Oh nada, vamos a desayunar, estoy esperando una importantísima lechuza.- dijo mientras corría hacia el Gran Comedor.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, Severus no era muy cuerdo a veces, y lo siguió.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Snape comía como poseso todo lo que tenia en frente, mirando hacia la entrada de las lechuzas, decidido a no perder ni un minuto de su valioso tiempo en cuanto llegara el paquete.

Al cabo de unos minutos una lechuza paró frente a él, dejando un paquete. Severus lo desató rápidamente, le entregó un pedazo de tocino al ave y salió corriendo a guardarlo en la seguridad de su habitación, lejos de ojos indiscretos.

Por su mala suerte, los malditos merodeadores vieron su prisa y lo interceptaron en la entrada al aula de pociones.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa en la mañana Snivellus?- preguntó Black. El trató de ignorarlo pero Potter intervino.

-No seas grosero, ¿no te enseñaron modales?- se mofó.

-Seguramente a vosotros no, sois unos cavernícolas en cuanto a modales.- comentó mordaz.

-Si como sea, que traías en el paquete hoy- exigió saber Sirius, haciendo caso omiso del insulto.

-Nada que te interese- respondió.

-Seguramente es algún objeto oscuro- escupió Black.

-Te equivocas- contestó Snape - Pero puedes apostar que mañana atraeré más mirada que tu.

Los cuatro merodeadores estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vamos no seas ridículo Snape- dijo Lupin, interviniendo por primera vez.

-¿Tienes miedo Black? ¿Por qué no apostamos?- lo retó Snape.

-Claro, si mañana atraes más miradas que yo, bailo en calzoncillos en la mesa de Slytherin.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué? Nadie quiere verte en ropa interior Black.- respondió asqueado Severus.

-Oh si, muchas mujeres anhelan verme en ropa interior, ahora dime, si tu pierdes ¿Qué harás?

-Mm, si yo pierdo.. Haré tu tarea de pociones por una semana.

A lado de Sirius, los otros merodeadores asintieron - Es una buena apuesta Canuto- opinó Pettigrew.

-Trato hecho- dijo Black extendiendo su mano.

-Trato hecho- respondió Snape. -Prepara tus mejores calzoncillos.- se burló antes de entrar a clase.

oOoOo

Al día siguiente Severus se despertó temprano, sacó con cuidado el paquete del baúl, lo desenvolvió y cogió la pequeña botella con suavidad por miedo de romperla y desperdiciar su oportunidad.

Entró al baño y leyó la etiqueta "Aplicar una generosa porción en el cabello mojado, masajear con suavidad, esperar unos cuantos minutos y enjuagar. Secar el cabello para un mejor efecto."

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones, se lavó el cabello con mucho cuidado, al salir de la ducha, agarró su varita para secarlo y miró el resultado en el espejo.

-Te ves muy bien- le respondió su imagen. Él asintió satisfecho por su apariencia y salió a la habitación, donde sus compañeros se estaban despertando.

-¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello?- preguntó Barty. Severus sonrió al ver que todo iba según su fantasía.- se ve raro- continuó su amigo. Quizás no todo iba según el plan.

Enfadado por la falta de halagos, salió hacia la sala común, donde todos se le quedaron viendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Al salir por la pared no alcanzó a escuchar los murmullos "¿que se hizo Snape?" preguntaban algunos, "se ve más raro que de costumbre" decían otros, "siempre ha sido un chico extraño" opinaba alguien.

Al caminar por los pasillos, todos los alumnos lo miraban asombrados; al llegar al Gran Comedor todos callaron y miraron al recién llegado. Con tanto silencio pudo escuchar la voz de Lupin. -Creo que perdiste, Canuto.

Snape se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y observó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y por su mala suerte, su pelirroja amiga no se encontraba. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó algunos jadeos que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Frente a él se encontraba Sirius Black.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó enojado.

-Cumplir con la apuesta, idiota.- y con un movimiento de varita, desvaneció su ropa, quedando en ropa interior.

Empezó a bailar en la mesa, frente al plato de su desayuno, mientras los profesores gritaban que se vistiera inmediatamente.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, y por ella entró Lily; al escuchar los gritos, miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, justo a tiempo para ver como Sirius, mientras bailaba, pateaba la jarra de zumo de calabaza y ésta caía sobre la cabeza de Severus.

Snape llevó sus manos a su cabello, ahora todo pegajoso por el jugo y en un ataque de histeria, empezó a llorar. Había gastado todos sus ahorros por la maldita loción y el estúpido de Black había arruinado su plan. ¡Su pelirroja ni siquiera había visto su hermoso cabello!

Tras recuperarse, secó sus lagrimas y siseó - Te odio Black.

oOoOo

Severus pasó años tratando de juntar, otra vez, el dinero necesario para volver a comprar la loción, pero, cuando finalmente lo logró, su pelirroja ya se había casado con el idiota de Potter.


End file.
